Mistress
by Lucy Joker Quinn
Summary: What if when Belle was kicked out of Rumple's kingdom she was pregnant and Belle knew Regina was after her so she gave her child to Mulan. Belle's child also got a servant that will protect her from the evil world but what happens when Emma find the children with Hansel and Gretel?What will happen when Belle's child is sent to live with Moe French?
1. Before the Story

Hi my name is Rose Colette French I'm five. I'm Rumpelstiltskin and Belle's child and when I was born Mommy gave me to a friend of her Name Hope because an evil Queen was after her. Hope had a Daughter five years older than me. The girl's name was Christian Kaida Dragonthief. The girl became my servant because she was half Dragon and was a was know a dragon slave or a half dragon. The only reason she became my servant is because I have magic and Dragon borns are bound to the master till death or until there master lets them free..

I would have freed her but the curse came and I couldn't save her in time Because there no magica in this during the course we lived with Hansel and Gretel,Nichouls and Ava lived pertty good but They stole and cheated peole. My name was still Rose but Christian was now Chris and she looked and acted like a boy. She said people would stop judge her action and protect us better this I was never to leave the house without Christian because she had to go to school and I did too but she wanted to keep her mistress safe she said. We both can remember who we are but no one else. I just hope that we can get this cruise to end just for mine and chris's case but also everyone else's.

writer:I wasn't happy how this turned out so I redoing it.I kinds jump the gun a little at some points.


	2. True North

Chapter one:True north

Chris pov

Nick and Ava were on a food run.I was doing homework and trying to straighten up was on the floor reading Beauty and the Beast for the millionth was five and had brown wavy hair and almost gold brown eyes.I had almost fire red choppy hair and sea blue eyes.

"Chris! I'm hungry." Complain Rose.I sighed and walked over to the little flower and wrapped my arms around her putting her into a protective hug.

"I know 'll be home soon." I said as I started to read her favorite story to her.I heard the door open and twins run in.

"Where have you guys been I've been worried sick." I say and putting Rose on the floor to read by herself.I was long been worry. Ava and I started putting the food away until I heard a noise from upstairs.I slowly went down to my boots and grabbed my daggers.

"What was that Chris?" Rose said in fear while holding Nick's armand her necklace.I looked at Ava and started upstairs behind me and Nick and Rose behind her.

"Nick take Rose downstair and watch her!" I silently command to nodded in confirmation while taking Rose down stares.I kept going up and pushed the door open and climbed out. With Ava behind me I stared towards the front door.I looked over saw nothing.

"Why you guys lie to me and who's your friend." Said a very familiar voice.I turn around really fast and grab the tip of dagger ready to to throw it. Ava just gasp.

"Where your parents?" Said the women with blonde hair and red leather is Henry's blood Mother.I think her name is Emma.

"Dead!" I said but Ava just said "We don't have any." Emma gave a sympathetic look. I just hope she didn't know about Nick and Rose or else we're screwed.

"Where's your brother?I can't leave you three here." Said Emma looking at the went Hope again.I thought sourly.

"Nick!Rose! Come up it's Henry's "I said while walking back to the door to help Rose up.I saw she brought up two books with her.'The Princess Bride' and 'Beauty and the Beast'.

"Chris what's going to happen to us?"She looked up at me with tearful eyes.I pulled her close to me and picked up her books.I follow Emma to her car.

"I don't know sweet flower But I'll keep you and Always." I whispered in her ear and her gripped titan.

 **Later at Mary Margaret's**

"Chris look Eggs!"Rose said happy and eating her face full.I laugh as there was egg mushed on her and Nick saw and laughed too.

"I'm going to Mary for some towels okay Rose. Ava want come with?"I ask getting up from the and I started to go towards Mary.

"It's hard enough finding foster families to take one kid that isn't theirs,let alone 's their best shot or..." But Emma didn't get to finish that sentence.

"NO you wouldn't take Rose away from me and you're not separating Ava and Nick." I said prode with my hand on Ava's head while she cried thinking she is a failure of a sister. "Please she's all I've got left.I promise on my mother's grave I would take care of her and on my aunt's that I would take care of them." I said as a little tears pouring down.I didn't promise on Hansel and gretel's mother's grave but my curse self did so,in a way I still had to protect them.

Emma pov.

I can't get them he is so protective of and Nick couldn't leave without knowing their father.

"Any luck?"Henry said while walked in.I is I found nothing new about the twins and Rose's mother apparently went missing shortly after her birth and never said who the father on the other had nothing leathery birth date,blood saple,not even a apervist .It was like he never exsited in the first was a missing child report on a girl five years ago and a teen suctide at the Rabbit hole .

"No!" I said.I really wanted to help them.I don't want them to go through what I had to.

"I know who Ava and Nick are.A brother and sister,lost,no parents,Hansel and Gretel" Henry said pulling out the book and turning it toward me.I smile looking at the book.

"Anything in there about the dad?" I ask while looking at him.I knew it wouldn't help but I was just curious.

"Just that he abandoned I found nothing on Rose or Chris but I'll keep trying." Said Henry.

"Great."I said. "Sound like a familiar this guy is he could be in Laos by now."I started walking back to my cabinet.

"No,He's here"Henry said assured by his answer.

"Just how do you know that?" I asked with a scoff.

"Because no one leaves story one comes 's just the way it is." He said matter a fact.

"I came here."I said doubting his logic.

"Because you're 're the first stranger here."He said.

"Right I forgot."I said shutting the cabinet."Well,If he's around here anywhere,I'm gonna find him." I said.

 **Chris pov**

I was by the window looking out.I was remembering my this world her name was Amy but in mine it was father never loved me but my mother always and my older half sister.I felt a tear rolled down my don't 's gone and never coming back .

"Hey Chris want to help?"Said . I swiped the tears away and turned around.I saw Ava and Nick making had frosting all over her face.I smile at the site.I walk over and grabbed a napkin.I walked to Rose and started whipping off the frosting

"NO I'm good thanks for asking though." I must have saw my tears because she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around hugged me.I've never been hugged by an adult not even by own mother.I haven't been hugged by any body but Rose.

"Don't worry everything will be alright." She realsing me and putting me arms leanth. "Now cookies will be done soon."

I end up help making cookies and taking care of came home and ran up stairs."Chris who's my father?" Rose asked in a whisper.I looked at her eyes they were filled with curiosity,wonder, and ...hope.I don't know who her father is in this world but in our world he is dark man feared by many.I was about to tell her this when Emma came down with a boxes.I couldn't let her know I knew about the yet at least.

"I want to show you guys something." She said while putting a boxes pulled a white blanket with purple ribbon and her name on it.I knew it was made by snow white because henry showed me it in his book."Here"

"What's that?" asked and I are best friend.I told him the stories are real and who some people where.I know tough move but he had to believe.

"It's my baby 's something I've held on to my whole 's the only thing that I have from...from my parents."She said then there was a long wasn't bad but it was still looked at me with her big blue eyes.I sigh and picked her up and put her on my hip.I spoal her to much."I spent a lot of time with a lot of kids in your situattion,"Yeah right I thought kids who father thinks she is an abomantion and a mother who said she loved her but feared her telling your self that. "and all of them...all of us...we hold onto stuff.I want to find your fathers,But I need your help." She continued then Rose looked at me with her big blue eyes.

"Is there anything of parents you guy have held on to?"She asked.I sighed Rose had this a rose in amber made into necklace.I had my dragon daggers and the twins had their father's compass.

"I might have something but If I give it to you,You'll make sure I stay with Nick,Right?" said Ava.

"Right And you too Chris and you thought."Emma Rose jumped off my hip and went to Emma and pulled on her looked at the five year old.

"I have this necklace you see."She said while pulling on the chain of her necklace. "It was a flower my dad gave to my Mommy but when it was in full blom he dipped into amber and got a jeweler to make it into a necklace. Chris's mom use to say my daddy was a bad man and she never knew how my mommy loved him."She took off her necklace and but into Emma's had a shock shocket it off.

Ava then pulled a compass out of her pocket and gave it to Emma. "A compass?" Emma said shock.I wonder why she was shock.

"Our Mom kept said it was our Dad's" Ava then looked to Rose and the twins.

"Thank You."She said and they all looked to me.I sighed and went to my boot and pulled out both my daggers.I walked over to Emma and handed to her.

"I know my abandoned my mother as soon as she found she was 't waste your time or energy.."I said. Emma's face turned sad and she looked truly heartbroken "He said he wanted nothing to do with me.I..and don't ever want to see him again."I kept a stone face on.

"Then why keep the daggers?"Emma said looking at me.I hold back a sick laugh.I looked her straight in the face with no emotion.

"To do the job he was supposed to do."I said. "Keeping my family safe."With that I felt tears trying to come I turned around and walked to Mary Margert up stairs. I found her coming out of the bathroom.

"Chris are you.."She was saying but I wrapped my arm around her started to the Enchanted forst I had a spell to make me emotianly num.I flet nothing back pain,No gult,No fear, but like all magic it came with a price was I also felt no good emtion like love,happness,and though I felt everything and my father not loving me made me cry.I don't know why now?He never loved of four hundred years it never bother me but why now?" Chris it's are you crying?" Mary asked me.

"I'm..m.. going to be...separated from R..o..ose because her father ..igh..t.t love her and mine hates me."I said between sobs.

" . will be ok."she said while sothing my sob." father might not want you too." she stared.

"No he won't he said so said I was a bastard and he says it is my fault my Mother's death."I sobbed even .Margaret stiffen.I don't know because my sperm donor said that to me or because he blame me for Mom's death.

"If Rose's Grandfather doesn't want you.I would happy to have a son."She said.I looked her in the eyes.

"You mean a Daughter,right?You would want a daughter like me?" I said looking at seemed shocked and confused then she realized I was a girl and she smiled .

"yes a daughter like you." she said while. Soothing my cries. "Now let's join the others."

"okay." I said.I whipped up my tears and ran down stairs to join the others

 **Gold pov**

I was working in my shop. It was boring today and my leg was bugging me. _Damn leg!_ I thought. My bell rang pulling me out of my thoughts. " lovely to see you."I said. "I'm flattered you'd take time out of your busy schedule for me." I said sarcastically "what can I do for you,sheriff ?"I asked.

"I'm looking for information on this old compass,this necklace, and two idea where they could have come from ?" she said pulling out the said necklace had a golden chain with a full bloom rose on it cover in amber,the daggers had dragons crawling at the handles and at the bottom held a flame crystals, then the old compass was cracked and was made of crystals.

"well,well look at the detail," I said picking up the compass gently first. "You know this is crystals? this jeweled setting?Despite the rather unfortunate shape it's in, this is actually a very unusual piece."I said acting like a real pawn shop man. Then I picked up one of the daggers "and this is strange of pure silver and the jewels at the bottom once were called a flame is are very hard to find just one but you have two no less. " I were supposed to hold great magical property and slay any monster in the enchanted forest. They were only found with half dragons and when they died the dagger or daggers would melt away leaving the but not least the rose necklace.I knew who's knecklace the moment I saw was Belle' the world Emma found it.I might never know.I carefully pick it up. "The chain itself is pure gold and..the amulet holding it is gold as people who own theses had great tastes." I finished.

"And where would somebody with that tastes buy these?" she asked very I put the necklace down.

"Right here of course." I said with poking the counter.

"You know it ?" she asked with a little hope in her eyes.

"indeed.A piece like these are difficult to forget." I said pushing myself off the counter."Do you happen to remember who bought them ?"She asked serious again.I gave a fake laugh.

"Well,I'm good with name, ," I. Said picking up my cane and started walking to the files across the room. "but maybe not that . as luck would have it, I do keep quiet extensive records." I. Open the files and started looking. "ah... we are."I said pulling three cards in a taunting motion.

"What's your price?" She asked. I smile innocently.

"Forgiveness." I said.I need her on my side.I could ask for two or three thing but that might be too pushy.

"How about tolerance?" she better than nothing.

"well,that's a start. The compass was purchased by a Tillman and The daggers by a for the necklace was from one Ms. French." I said the last name in sadness.

"Anything Else?" she asked.I shake my head down.

"Just a name,but I generally find that's all one needs." I said .She then nods thanks and and starts to walk off "good luck on your investigation." I turns and looks at me and grabs the items on the counter and leaves.

I could only think of one thing right then. _Why does she have Belle's flower necklace._

 **Emma pov. At Nick's place.**

"I don't have a son." said the Man in front of look to be in his had black hair and blue eyes almost like Chris' but instead on a ocean blue they are a electric blue. He had a suite on.e was a worked for the power inc. for storybrooke.

" Yes you do his name is has been living homeless since his aunt passed has lookin care of a little girl and twins." I said out rage by the fact he forgot his son..

He look straight at me. "No I don't my lover had a baby girl and her name was that who you mean then no I want nothing to do with that bastard." he said shutting the door in my is a girl! I walked to my car to drive to Mr. he will take both girls.

 **Time skip**

I walk up the front door very nervous for what will come even if he does not take them then they will surely go to the foster system. If he does it take Rose then I'll have to be forced to take Chris to the system.I planning on going to Nick and Ava's his father to see if he take them as well. I slowly reach my hand for the door and I knock three times. I hear noises on the other side and then the door swings open to see a middle-aged man at the door.

" hello how many help you" said the middle aged man.

I stare about him and I say "hello my name is Emma Swan the sherrif. I was wondering are you Moe French"

The man stares at me and then says "Yes,that is me how many help you today?"

" I know this is hard to believe but I have your granddaughter and she's been living homeless ever since her godmother's sister passed away. And she need somewhere to stay and her friend because she wants to stay with her best friend." I said anxious to see your reaction But to my satisfaction he was very happy and pleased to know that his granddaughter was alright.

" my granddaughter are alright I haven't seen her since her mother decided I wasn't allowed to see her. I was wondering what happened to her ever since her mother disappeared. I see me and her mother disagreed about having the child for she didn't even tell me who her father was. she said I wouldn't understand because you see I was very protective of my daughter. But I would love to see my granddaughter but I'm afraid I am I cannot financially support her and her friend." he said this and my heart sank for now Chris and Rose cannot be together Christina will be very upset to know that she will be separated from her best friend

But then I gave him a smile and I looked him in the eye said "alright I understand I'll bring her over later." he smile and gave me a hug.

"Thank you you gave me A chance to redeem myself for my friends thank you you." he said before. I walk to my car with mixed emotions. Now for the twins.

 **Chris pov.**

"Henry,Henry."Rose yelled hopping around my friend. "Henwy ."she picked her up and winged her I looked at Henry and put icing on his all laugh.

"That wasn't very nice Chris" Rose scolded at me while I still laughing. with that I kept laughing and laughed even harder at the look at Rose and Henry faces.

I notice that Mary Margaret wasn't there and I called her on the phone she must have went outside I guess to check the mail. Henry was still laughing at the fact that there was icing on his nose. Rose is dancing around like a ballerina. Emma and Mary Margaret came upstairs and told us "that it was time to go" I looked at Mary Margaret with fear for I knew I wouldn't be with Rose. I grab Rose by the arm and I hang on. Rose looked at me with fear and I knew right then that's my mission has failed. That I couldn't keep us I couldn't protect I couldn't keep my Mistress from death.

We walked out to the police car and I put Rose in the back seat of the cars. I'm almost there and she told them it was time to go. Hansel and Gretel the were scared but I couldn't help them right now right now I was too worried about we weren't going to be with each other any longer. I will not be able to take care of her any longer and that would alone killed me.I stared to cry.

Mary Margaret then went up to Emma start to talk to then look dumfounded at her then she open the door and Mary looked at me "A promise is a promise so I guess you're my daughter now." She said. I looked at Rose and I kissed her head.

" Rose's going to grandfather right?" I asked in a serious and deadly. Emma looked at me and shook her head yes. So then I climbed out of the car and I hug Mary Margaret really tight and I said "thank you."

That night when I went to bed I was in Mary Margaret's bed and I gave her a big hug I had no nightmares last night. I had a good dream about the future and hopefully I have a dad that loves me. So I guess that means that I am Snow White's daughter as well.


	3. Skin deep

**Skin deep**

I've been living with Mary Margaret for a few weeks and I can't believe it I got a room with Mary Margaret and it was amazing it not like that it was back home with leaf beds or like with Nick and Ava were the beds were made of wood and old sheets. I love it here I get to stay with a Mary Margaret and I see Henry even more because I live with Emma and Mary Margaret. I also babysit Rose because is really making work hard to pay his bills.I wonder why he hates him so much? Henry said that I should tell Emma I'm part of Operation Cobra so I don't know if that's a good idea she might send me Dr Hopper. He saying that it is a good idea I probably should tell her that I am part of Operation Cobra and kind of you know started it all. I also know that I should probably tell her about the asylum under the hospital. Not many people know about the asylum but you know I probably should tell Emma but yeah maybe later.

Anyway today I'm going to be wearing this new shirt that supposed to still make me look like a 's black and has the dragon wings on the back of it and I'm wearing a pair of baggy jeans with black combat boots. Mary Margaret and I went shopping yesterday and I told her that I was still going to look like a boy so nobody would judge me. She didn't seem to mind but now I have to go to school dances in a dress. "Chris come on 'll late." yelled Margaret.

"I am coming!"I yelled.I ran down are going to Granny's for breakfast like always.I'm terrified because when the curse end will Snow white want me.I know Mary Margaret loves me but Snow White might not love an abomination Half breed dragon as her daughter.I mean my real form looks ugly.I see Emma and Mary Margaret are at the door waiting.

""Ready kid!" Said Emma looking at me with a smile.

"Yeah let's go eat." I said smiling back and getting my Jacket.

 **Rose Pov.**

I was helping Grandpa with unloading the truck.I saw all different types of , petunia,and roses.I'm wearing a new dress that grandpa bought was pink with red roses all over brown hair was in french braids and Mama's necklace to go with it. "Here Grandpa." I said handing him a white pot with red roses.

"Thank you flower." He said grabbing the then walk over to put it with the others.I went over and grabbed a smaller pot with roses.

"well,this is just perfect.I've been looking for you, " said a voice I knew very was .He own most the town. I put the pot down and silently jumped out of the van and grabbed my pot.I put it with the rest.

"I'll have your money next week." Grandpa said.I then ran behind the stand and look at the pair.

"The terms of the loan were fairly specific." He said at grandpa. "Take the van." He order at this bald dude.

"Wait!" Yelled grandpa at the Bald then got in front of the van. "No!" He said again.I knew I couldn't let this man take the flowers.

A group of people were a few blocks away and I started to form an idea.I don't want to know I'm Grandpa's Grandchild because He might say no just for that reason so I had to play my cards right.

 **pov.**

"NO!PLEASE DON'T TAKE THE MAGIC FLOWERS!"Yelled a small voice from beside me.A little girl in a pink dress with flowers were running to dress had roses on them and her brown hair was in french reminded me of one .She even had her was running from a stopped right in front of me. "Please don't take the magic roses." she said.

"Rose what are you doing."Yelled .I looked at the little girl seemed intent on the fact these flower where magical.

"The what?" I flower held no magic because there is no magic in Storybrooke.

"The magic flowers!" she said as if it was then put her little hand in her dress pocket and pull a fist out and hold it to was one penny,two nickels, four dimes, and three quarters. "Here to take this for the magic flowers."she kept saying.

"But that's only a dollar and twenty-six .French owes more than that." I said try to explaining this to her.

"No these mean twenty-five."She said pointing to the quarters. "that one is ten and that is brown on is add all that and its one hundred and twenty-sixs alot 's for a good cuase too." she said holding the coins to me.

"What cause?"I asked really child is really cause needs magic flowers.

"Love!Like in beauty and the beast!" She answer. Beauty and the Beast?What in the gods' name is that?

"Here child let's make a deal?If you can explain your theory and convince me to your cause than I'll let keep the Magic ?"I child's eyes lite up with joy.

"Deal,It all starts with a king." She said. "You see the kingdom was in danger because monsters were attacking the people…"The little girl kept talking about my said it with a sad look thought she didn't show it on her was in her eyes the true sadness she held. "Then the beast gave Bell a rose showed his love for his see .Those roses are the love the men in this town need to give to there princesses like the beast did for you ever been in love ?"This girl was smart and that last question hurt.

"Yes I have but that was long ago.I guess you win dearie."I said and then turn to Moe. "You have a hour to move your flowers before I take your roses."I said.

"Thank you Mr. Gold"The girl said before running and hugged me. "Thank you so much.

"Rose!time for school."Yelled someone .I looked up to see a child I seen this child before but i could not quite place before the curse and my power.A time when Bafier was little.A time were childern were are only hope and I was a coward.

"Bye Gold."said the child before running to the other child. "Bye ."She said as waving good ran up to the straight for the young child on top of the road.I then turn around and walk toward my next stopped.

 **Chris pov**

Rose and I were walking to Granny' said we couldn't stay at his places for some I decided to go to Granny's and talk to Ruby's son Adam about Valentine's he is Red Riding Hoods is Eleven and has brown wavy hair and silver real name is Adolph but here it's Adam.I never called him either name though I always called him Wolf.

Mary Margaret ,Emma, Ashley, and Ruby were talking about something. "Hi,Mary Emma." I yelled waving to run behind me.

"Hey Ruby."She said smiling and waving ran and hugged Granny.I went to the bar like place and sat Adam walks by.

"Hey wolf!"I said be told Wolf's eyes were actually silver like my daggers in my world.

"Hey Chris!" He said turning around. "So what brings you here?" He asked and Rose climbed into my lap. "Oh! Rose bud you've about a choclate milk on the house.I'll be right back."As soon as he said that he turn towards the kitchen.

"You like 't you?" Rose said turning towards me.I feel my cheeks heat up instantly. Was it that ovest? Did he know? Does he like me back? Did he know and just doesn't know how to turn me down? All these questions run through my head at I remember he is crust. What if Adolph doesn't like me and Adam does? "You do!You Do!"She squealed and I put my hand on her shoulder to come and her group looked over but then shook it off.

"shoooch!He might hear you!" I whisper yelled. "I can't be with him!" I said quite enough so she could hear but no one else. She turn and looked at eyes were mixed with pain and sadness.

"Why?" She asked.I knew she was still young,Not including the twenty-eight years, and she didn't understand that he is not himself but I still wish she knew why.

"Because what if Adolph doesn't like me and Adam does? Then I wouldn't just hurt Adam but also Adolph and mine relationship." I said.

"But you still go for it Chris." She said.I was going to reply but then Wolf walked over with the drinks.

"Hey Chris I was thinking what if you,Rose, and I have a kids night out?" He asked while putting the plastic cup in front of then picked it up and put the straw in the hole and started drinking it all. "You know because Granny giving me the night off and Mom is going with Mary know if you have no other plans and all.."He stared to rambal.

"I would love to Wolf." I said trying not to die of happiness.I could feel Rose trying not to laugh at us.

" Where to?" I just gave me want of his wolfy teeth are still like kay nines.

"The liberty!"He said.

 **Later**

It was several hours broke into the library and hanged had us read Beauty and the Beast seven times,Peter pan once,Snow white four times, and Red riding hood twice before falling 's only wolf and me with Rose's head in my lap.

"So you ever been in love?" He answer is really hard to answer but I guess ones I was in love once but that was like three hundred years ago.

"Yes a long time ago but He wouldn't remember me.I was never popular with the other kids and neither was hung out alot but one day he never showed to our secret hideout.I never saw him again." What I left out was i gave him one of my Dragon teeth to remember me by.

"What was his name?" He asked sad by my story.I couldn't tell him his real name because truth be told I promise I wouldn't.

"Neal." I said. I knew that was Henry's dad name because I asked Emma what Henry's Dad's name was because I made a Firefighter's truck with his name on it for his death.I hope she didn't mind me stealing the name.

I put my head on his shoulder because I was that's what I told myself stiffen from the contact at first but then I felt a hand on my cheek and I looked up to see to a pair of sliver blue then lean close to me and I did the same.I could feel his breath on my we kissed.I felt a feeling in my heart like fireworks and butterflies this true love?If so why isn't the spell broke?Oh,yeah he is I took advantage of !fuck!

"That was WOW!"He said as soon as we broke looked at me with this happy wolfy grin. "We might want to take you guys home is are readying going to kill me for being late."With that we headed holding Rose on his back and me holding his hand.

 **Next day**

" You know what I want"He said in the cell.I sneaked in while Emma,Rose, and Henry went to get Ice Cream "what is it you want?" is all locked up for his crime agianst .Rose was quite sad about it.

"I want you to answer one question?"Said the lazly in front of him.I sneaked further into the room.I wasn't seen nor heard by the the doe. "and answered simple what is your name?" she asked evil queen may have mostful but she was up to something.

"It's " He answered with a smirk.I injorned the rest of the conversation because I was getting something out of the Queen's purse.

"Rumplestilskin"That word leaving the dark one's mouth made me grab the chipped cup and hide real quick. "Give me what I want." He said the last part darkly.

"Such hostility"The queen said going for her which she will find the missing ideam gone.

"Oh yeah!" He said unaware to what will happen.

"Over IT'S GONE!" she yelled while standing then got angry looking like he would kill her if not in a cell.I almost felt bad for Regina but then I remember I needed insurance for Rose's safety.


	4. what happen to Fredrick

What happened to Frederick

I was with mom at the just got off the phone with who ever and I ran up and hugged her.

"Hey,Mom how was work?" I was shocked I called her she be angry that I decided to call her stiffen at first but she hugged me back anyway.

"Why did you call me mom all of sudden?"She asked.I was about to answer I don't know when Kathryn walked in.

"Kathryn!" Mom said just coming towards looked anger so I decided to stand behind my new mother. "I'm..I'm sorry." Then Kathryn lifted her hand.I reacted fast.I quickly grabbed her wrist before it hit Mom's were gaps everywhere.

"Ma'ma it's not nice to hit people.I might be a hypocrite for say that but still."I said while let her wrist looked at me then back at Mom.

"Well she deserves it for their lies and sneaking around!"she got confused.

"I don't understand what's going on but I know Mom doesn't.." Was cut off by Her screams of outrage.

"MOM!you cheated while having a daughter."She yells while getting closer to my mom.I stand in front of her shielding her from the attacker

"Ma'ma let me lady isn't my birth Mom." Kathryn stop and stained at because what I said but because I was protecting Mary Margret. "You see I know how you both feel.I may only be ten to you but you see my Papa had a lover and was cheating on his birth Mother died but that is not the point."I said while then turning to Kathryn. "You see Papa was not right for my birth Mom and was a bad person who called me a baster and hated me. Why don't you go find your own prince and making your life better.I would start by telling the gym teacher you're sorry." I said my words of wisdom.I knew Frederick was the Gym teacher she knocked over a few minutes ago.

She looked a little bit then came over to me and hugged then started to cry on me.I started to patting her back and soothing her sobs like mom did to me. "It will be ok." I said.

Rose pov.

I was at the watering was going to meet me here today to talk about something important.I was playing with my necklace until I heard a loud sound.I hided behind a tree when I heard it was really loud like Chris's Dragon it stop, I heard a voice I knew very well. "A watering hole,literally?"

I then got away from my hiding spot and watch the seen. "Well,say what you want about me.I always tell the truth." said an unfamiliar voice.I then ran towards Emma.

"Emma!" I yelled she turned around and I jumped knowing she would catches me and the man with her laughed.

"Your kid?"He is this man? He seems nice and not a threat to what needs to be done.

"No! Her name is Rose she Moe French's granddaughter." He then went to his bag and grabbed another cup.

"Good thing I brought an extra." he said handing me a cup. "They say there something special about this well."I then climbed on one of the walls.I was about to fall when Emma caught me.

"Don't want you to fall." She said and put me on her hip.I looked at her with one of my best innocent looking smile.

"The only ones to get stuck was little Tim and Pinocchio." I said and she laugh but in the corner of my eye I saw the man with her tensed up at what I said.

"Who told you that?"She asked.I smiled again.I need to play this just right or else she'll think Chris or I are crazy.

"Chris when she was reading Henry's big book of story."I seem to buy the story.I knew Tim and Pinocchio fell in because I saw Tim fell in and grabbed Pinocchio to save himself but instead accident made them both fall.

"They say there's something special about this well." he said and that got my attention. "There's even a legend."How he knew about the enchanted frosted Everyone knew about the well but every also knew magic comes with a there was a siren who would killed anyone who dare take her water in the lake but I heard it was slade by prince charming.

"Well, Emma and little Rose,There's one I can tell you for is no leap of faith and I know you'll agreed."He then drank the water but I was already done.

"What is that?" she asked and then it hit me like a is either little Tim or Pinocchio and he knows about my well.I need more facts if I want to prove he is one of the two.

"It's good water."He stated plainly and I think he's flirting with Emma.

"Yummy water."I said as cute as I could.I laugh and cheered with this man.I got a second cup full of water and drank it Chris came running to the was wear clothes were was wearing a black long sleeve shirt with baggy blue jeans.I was still wearing my school ran up to me and Emma.

"I'm so sorry Rose I can't play today. Margert has come to the worst case of heartbreak."Emma stiffen.

"What happen?

"David lied to her about breaking up with his got angry and try to slapped her but I stopped her and calmed her down.I had to change clothes because she cryed through mine. Thats also why I'm late."She explain to me. "Ok I gotta go Mom needs me."She said.I already got off Emma's then hugged me and kissed my forehead. "Behave for me okay!"Then she ran is Hope back from the dead?

Time skip

Emma drove me home after the well instant.I decided to walk through town today because Grandpa fell asleep.I put my Disny princess blanket around him and wrote him a note saying I'll be back before my school bag and off I went..I somehow end up to far away from the small home to get was getting late and I was stared to rain so,I deside to go to the first shop I saw.I open the door and heared a small little bell ring above me.

"Hellow is someone here?"I heard no answer. "I lost my way and It started to rain."I heard some rumbling in the back and then appeared .

pov.

I was working in the back get ready to leave when I heard a small voice voice calling out.I walked to the front and small a small child to be around five or brown hair and gold brown was wearing a Blue dress and the necklace.I knew this to be the little girl from Valentine day." .Isn't the little flower I is your name deary?"I asked.

"I'm Rose."she said proudly.

"Well Rose what brings you to my shop?"I seemed conflicted to what to say.

"I came to look for a map?"She making up her would she need a map.

"Why do you need a map and what kind do you need?"I asked limping to one of my struggled to find her words once more.

"The one of storybrooke.I need to get back home."She finally answered.I figured as much and already had two to three maps picked out.I layed out one of the easier ones to read out and pulled a chair for her to stand on.

"We are here."I point to my shop on the map. "Now where are you trying to go?"I seemed to be reading my hopped down off the chair.

"Thank you Mr. gold but I know where to go for letting me see your map."She said.I can't let a five year old Go off on her during a storm like this.

"I must come with you little is lighting outside and very might get hurt."Isaid grabbing my seem getting ready to agrue. "I can't have little kids getting hurt on my watch dearie."We started walking and I notice Rose was a little tense. "Hey,Rose can I ask you something?"

"You already asked me something but proceed."She said in her five year old voice.I laughed at her words but continue to what I was about to ask.

"Where did you get that necklace?"I stopped walking and I stopped as well.

"My Mommy gave it to me before leaving me."She said on the verge of that was Bella's and She said her mother gave it to she Must be Bella's did Bella leave her? "The lady told me Daddy gave her the said Daddy was a bad man and she never understood why Mommy loved said Daddy never truly loved Mommy because he kicked her out when Mommy was pregnant with said Daddy would never love anyone even me."The last part was nothing but a whisper but I still heard it and it broke my little girl believed her dead mother was alive and father would never love thought I could never love pain have I caused on her?

Moe's pov.

It was really late and my Rose hasn't returned yet.I started to paced around the room.I was about to call the sheriff when I hear a knock at the I open it there was my little Rose all by herself.

"Rose I was worried sick where have you been?"I asked holding her in a protective hug.I saw a man in the dense holding an umbrella.I couldn't make out his face but he started to walk away into the was that man?

Next day in the 's pov

School is over.I was hanging with Henry and Rose. I was playing a video game.I was playing with Rose's I heard of sounds of Emma and Henry talking so I put the game down.I let my thought won't want me after the curse.I then thought how that is probably going to kill me when the curse is over.I don't mine dieing but I know how Rose will react to my death.

"Really Crazy!" Rose said and I got pulled back to was?Did I miss much.

"What explanation is there?" Emma asked looking at all us.I turn to look at is going to be one leap of faith but so be it.

"Magic because you're the savior it came back because we need it."I said and before she could say anything about me believing in magic.

" must mean are luck is changing Emma."Rose said.

"Operation Cobra is back on!"Henry said all the curse will be over snap that mean is going to kill me soon. "It's a are gonna be better."

"I hope you're right,Kid.I gotta go." She said and got up. "You want a ride Chris?"She asked.I think this is a trap.

"No I gotta stay with Rose until Moe is done with work."I answer hopefully Moe will work nodded and Henry open the book and I started to read out loud about prince charming trying to find Snow White.

Later that night Emma Pov.

I walk in to find Mary Margaret snuggle up with Chris crying her heart out. What Chris said to day still stuck in my is head Operation Cobra too.

"You feel like talking about it yet?"I asked.

"Nope"

"You want to be alone with Chris?"

"Nope"

I sighed and got on the bed with her.I knew how she was a long day and hopefully tomorrow will be easier.


	5. Hat trick

I was sitting next to Henry reading the is in Jail for supposably killing Catherine. Roses was with me she likes when I read to her and I was reading Alice in Wonderland to her. I stopped mid-sentence because I heard people coming down the hallway. I comely hand over the book to Henry and picked up Rose. It was Mr. Gold and . Gold smiled and Rose laugh.

"Hi "She said did they meet and when did they become friends?What have I miss here?

"Hey are you doing here?" Emma the weird conversation between Rose and the Dark one. "I come to congratulate you?"Now I'm is he Congratulating Emma for?

"For what?"Asked confused too.I have a bad feeling about so did Rose because she started to squirm in my arms.

"For your genius plan."Henry says and I know this is really not good because Emma crosses her arms and has a knowing but not Knowing gleam in his wicked eyes.

"What plan's that,Henry?"He asked first looked at Henry then at Rose and both shrugged our shoulders while Henry looked to his lap. "Right." said used to people not trusting time Rose tapped my shoulder asking to be let down as he strated to walk away.I let her down as she walked to the lonely man.

"Just like her mother."I mumble under my breath.

"What?Did you say?"Emma before I could respond Henry spoke up.

"Sorry,I thought was in on now he's 's Lawyer."Henry Good at all.

"In on what?"Emma asked in her detective voice.

"The escape plan."He said a little I was right.

"The what?"Emma asked oping she heard wrong.'

"Sheriff,can you join me,please?" yelled from the main part of the gave his oh-crap look as we walked . Gold was standing in the middle of the room looking at the empty was holding his pants leg and looking up at him with question filled chocolate brown eyes. "She's gone."He said stating the obvious.

"What did you guys do?" Emma said walking to the empty cell.

"Nothing she was gone when I got her."Henry said put his hands up. "And Chris and Rose got here a little bit after me."

"Her arraignment she's not there..." was interrupted by Emma.

"She's a 't matter if she's convicted for Kathryn or not,she's screwed."Emma said in relation.I think the Queen has something behind this. "I have to go find her before someone notices she's missing."

"Oh,you mean Regina."Mr. Gold said turning with Emma so he could she her walking around.

"The arraignment at eight am.I'm sure she'll be here bright and early to celebrate her victory."Emma said while grabbing her gun.

"You have till eight am,then." said.

"Um,what about us?"Henry said.I looked at Emma.

"Yeah,how can we help?"Rose said in a cute voice while hugging 's good leg.

"Go home."Emma said while fixing her gun on her belt.

"Emma."Henry said while going to talk with his turn to me.

"Chris go with Emma."She said in a commanding but soft voice so,hopefuly wouldn't hear. "Make sure the Queen doesn't .Gold will take me home,Ok?"I nod my head and Rose went to asking if he could take her home.

"Ms. swan,I know time is of the essence,but If, doesn't return,her future in jeopardy,and if you're caught helping her,so is yours." said as Henry and I walked out the I walked down the hall I heared Emma said she doesn't care.

 **In Emma's car**

I'm in the back of Emma's are driving down the raining roads.I was looking out the window when suddenly a man appeared.

"Emma look out!"I yelled and she swirve and barely missing the tall jumps out of the car and starts to run out of the car yelling she is sorry.I stay in the car wishing I still had my man got into the car he looked at wore a grey trench coat.

"Who are you?"He asked with a look of knowledge but an appearance of innocents.

"I'm the owner of the lost dog."I said. "My name is Chris."I held my hand out and he shock drove for a mile or so and reached a big house.

" is your house?" I looked to be one of the biggest in Storybrooke. "You must have a big family."

"No."He looked sad by my words and turn to walk the steps. "It's just me." He started up the steps.

" ."Emma said turning off the engine and she went to help him.I didn't want to stay alone in the car so,I follow house was huge and prettier than the lead us from different hallways to a living room.

"I go get you some tea."Jefferson said while leaving the ,or the Hatter as I know him in the Enchanted Forest,Seemed the same as he was back home.I wonder where Grace is?

"Here we go."Jefferson said with a strained voice from carry his tray of tea and walk on a bad foot. "I thought you guys Might want to warm up for your 's cold out there."He started to pour to cups of tea.

"That is kind of you,but I think we should get back to it."I said looking to Emma as Jefferson hand her a cup of tea.

"Unfortunately she right we have to find the dog and take this one home." Emma said while pointing to me

"I know,that's why I brought this."He said giving me a cup then going for the rolled up paper on the man is very nice for someone who almost got hit by our car. "I'm a bit of an Amateur the area is a hobby."Emma sip her tea but I didn' seems to friendly and last time I was too friendly with someone I was almost murder."Maybe this will help you track down Christian's dog."He said taking out the map.

"Wow."Emma said.I was thinking over what he said until it hit me.I didn't tell him my name nor did I say my real name from the Enchanted man knew me the realme

"What's his name?"Jefferson asked.

"Spot."Emma said because I was to shocked to speak.I put the cup down and started trying to walk to the door but was stopped by Mad Hatter chuckled .

"Cute."He said not believing knew something I knew returned to looking at the map.

"Well,route six runs the boundary of the forest,So…"Emma said before sipping here most likely poisoned notice my like of tea drinking and most of realized I too knew about the poisoned tea."If I just follow that,I should...be able to.."The poisoned started to affects Emma as she started to sway and to fall.

"Is something wrong?"The Mad man asked in fake concern.I go over to Emma trying to support her with my ten year old body but failed miserably.

"I'm just,uh,feeling a little…"Emma said trying to stand up but she fell again and Jefferson caught her.

" me help you."He said and I started to get 's been awhile senice I felt the enchanted forest I bonded my emotions so,I never felt fear it was easyer to do my job without was easier to kill poeple without that I was in Storybrooke though I felt , guilt, sadness, and now for my new for my new older sister,Emma and the poision the Hatter have given for what is to happen to us.

"Dizzy."Emma said weakly as I watch the Man she so easily trusted moved her to the couch.I slowly moved to the door ready to go get help if needed but something told me I wouldn't get far.

"Let's just lie you down here."He said. "There you go."He said dropping Emma on the then started to walk away. "Let me get you some air."He said while walking towards me and then I started to shake with fear when I notice how he walk.

"Your limp."I said and Emma must of notice too because she looked at me and said.

"Run Chris."I was about to bolt but Jefferson caught me.I was scared but I tried not to show it.

"Who are you?"Emma asked before dropping her cup and passing out.I look at her sadly.

"He's the Hatter,"I said quietly to Emma before turning to look at Jefferson. "The Mad Hatter."

"Nice to see you too,Christian or are you Chris?"He asked in a crazy happy voice.I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want,Hatter?"I said now not that afraid oh the crazy man before me.

"To go home."He said like it was obvious. "Now won't be waking up for a while."He tied emma up and we walk down the hall to a room full of hats.

"Nice to know you keep up the craft but isn't Mercury mading."I said didn't even chuckle.

"Now make me a hat."He said.I look at the down and started to make a hat.

"These scissors are dull please go sharpen them?"I took them and left.I started to try to find a way out .I started down the hallway and found Emma and Mom sneaking out of the room.

"I see you found 'spot'."Jefferson said out of nowhere cocking his gun. "And Christian is here to see if 'spot' is ok."He points the gun towards me. Shit is the only word I could think.

"I've already called for back up."Emma said. "They'll be here any second." Jefferson called her bluff.

"You haven't called anybody,"He said in an uncaring manner "For the same reason you didn't tell me about don't want anybody to know you're here,so no one does."Emma Admit defeat with huff. "So now tie her back up and you two follow that Emma tied Mom back up and we follow the hatter back to the room and worked on my hat while Jefferson showed Emma and told him why he was doing this.I must have zoned out because Jefferson was next thing I know Emma told me to run and Jefferson was on the ground.

"Sorry Jefferson but you can't help her."I said while Emma ran to Mom most likely. "Grace loves you."With that I ran off to help Emma. Emma was untying Mary Margaret

"Look out !"She yelled when she was ungag but it was too late we all got body slammed to the went for the gun put Jefferson had her and Emma fight until he got the gun.

"Off with his head."He said.I grabbed Jefferson's leg causing him to lose balance and stabbed him with one of my kicked him out the window.

"You two okay?"Mom asked Emma and nodded both out of looked out the window while I cleaned my dagger of started moving down stairs and I followed.I went to go find the car as they looked at Jefferson's I heard them coming my way I yelled.

"Guys look"I revealed Emma's yellow bug and the car looked realved.

"So,Sheriff and little Deputy,I guess you'll be taking me back now."Mom said in a sad voice.

"Here."Emma said while throwing the car keys. "Go."

"You want me to run?"Mom asked surprised.

"No,"I said interrupting Emma "We don't want you to leave but it's your know running doesn't solve your may look easy but at the ended of the day it is still the hardest"

"Emma, thinks I killed Kathryn."She said like A kicked puppy.

"Mary Margaret,You have to believe us."Emma said. "You have to trust us.I know it seems impossible but I can get you out of this."

"Why is it so important to you,what happen to me?"Mary Margaret asked.

"Because we are a family."I said breaking their moment. "You guys are my family."

"Family?"Mary Margaret asked

"yeah."I said "Wouldn't you rather face this together than alone?"Mary Margaret smile and hand the keys to Emma and the bell all hopped into the car and speed dropped Mary Margaret off and Emma took me to school after getting everyone coffee.


	6. the Return

writer:Sorry it is taking so long I'm still in school and working on my second college class.

 **The return**

I was standing with Rose and were about to activate operation Cobra.

"You all set guys?"August said turning to us.I know he is Pinocchio.I over heard his dad and the blue fairy years ago."You know what to do?"

"Operation Cobra is always ready."Henry said materfactionly but got unsure mid-sentence. "I just…"

"You just what?"Pinocchio said trying to looks at us.

"We don't understand what this has to do with making Emmy believe in the book."Rose said. "Why do we have to trick Pa.. ?"Did I hear what I just think I heard?Does Rose knows that really is her Father if so,I'm mother commanded me to never tell her.

"Sometimes other Priorities Assert themselves."He said not noticing Rose's choice of words. "Can you handle a little Improvisation?" I've been the lead in Storybrooke Snow White play for the past 20 years.

"Yeah,"I said a little bit offended."Can you Pinoc-August?"Great,now I almost gave my cover seem to not notice or simple not care for my mess up.

"We are a go."He says those words and we run is in her rightful place on my back as we safely cross the streets.. 's shop is empty as Bell ring and walks in and Rose gets off my back and runs towards him.

" !"She said as she runs to his good leg.' in the gods name did I missed' I though.

"Good morning,Rose"Mr. Gold said as he looks down at her. "Morning Henry, can I do for you?"My turn to play the rule as innocent child.

"We want to get my Mother a gift."I smile and walks over to us not knowing are true intents.

"Oh,I see."He says as he keeps walking as Rose follows him holding part of his jacket as they walked.

"Since she didn't kill what nice lady."Rose . gold stops and looks at sweet Rose with what looks to be worry of what she knows but then again he doesn't know what we know.

"Good thinking"He says putting his salesmen mask back shows us some Bells and Rose lights up.

"Look Chris,Bells"Rose says this and jingles them. "Bells,Bells,Bells"I look to Mr. Gold and he looks neutral but under his emotionless mask I think I see pain.'Kinda like his father' I think before shaking my head.I look back to Rose and she has a rose decorated handle had a Rose stem leading to a bell itself had a blue trim and many different bells on it.

"See anything you fancy?" asked in salesmen giggled and put them back

"It should be special, like something catching to the eye but but not over the top."Henery said trying to distract him.

"You're asking a lot from a bell."Mr Gold says with a then look at .

"Why, do you have so many bells?"Rose looks at the many bells.I must say most were blue,gold,or had flower other ones with flowers were mostly Roses but that wasn't uncommon since roses were the flower of love.

"Well,Rose I collect all is why I'm a collector."He said.I see henry grab one.

"This one looks good,How much?"He said as he rings in and I try not to have flashbacks to my servant days with one of my older masters.I must have faded for a moment because Henry but it back and was almost out the door waving I started to follow with Rose stopped Rose and I.

"Um,Chris,Rose may I ask you a question?"He said and I nodded. "Who is Rose's mother?"I looked confused but answer by my knowledge as Chris not Christian.

"She is dead I guess My aunt never said. With that we reach the school I dropped Rose off and when to class.I was sleepy and as soon as I sat down I drifted to a long ago.

 **Flashback**

I had long brown hair my dragon scales were showing but where cover up mostly by long sleeve peasant dress.I was playing kickball with a was taller than me and had brown curly , I kicked the ball a little too hard and it went flying towards a man and his boy ran after it not paying any mind to the man or his he got hit and I turned invisible but not man with the donkey looks down at my friend.

"HEY!HEY!"He called out as my friend limp with our kickball towards my invisible person. "What are you doing in the middle of the road,boy?" The man followed my friend acting all high and mighty but I only hide in fear. Then the man stopped in his track and fell from his imanager power.

"I'm …"That's all my friend said before the man realize he fucked man with the donkey recognized my friend.

"Hey,"He said. "I know you."His attitude change to apologise. "It's 's fine It was the donkey's want a chicken or some eggs."It really was more like begging now.

"It's all .I should probably just…"That's all he got out before He came and everyone in the village got quite.

"What's going on?"The man in the red robe man with scaly like my scales only present on my outer arm and legs,back and on my neck and ,his where every where because he was the Dark One.

"It's was my fault."The man with the Donkey said freaking out. "I wasn't looking where I was going but he says he's fine."I saw my friend's leg and knew he wasn't fine.I could smell the familiar smell of iron.

"I'm fine Papa."My friend said but his father wasn't having was out for blood."Really."

The Dark One look to his son and asks concernedly"Are you sure,Bae?"He looks his son up and down.

"Yes,"Bae looks at the poor man we all knew was going to die soon. "I'm fine."The poor man shook his head in agreement with Bae.

"Well,"The Dark One says while changing his look from his son to the Farmer. "It won't happen again."

"No"Bae says trying not to get the man farmer shakes his head.

"It won't"He Dark One the Holds up a finger and then man stop and that's when I knew I killed him for sure.

"What' that?"That's all the Dark One had to say and a cold draft seem to selt in the town as everyone looked down at Bae's cut and muddy knee.

"Uh…"Bae try to come up with an accuse. "It's nothing."The man repeated Bae but in a pleading voice not to silenced him

"Don't…"The Dark One held his hand and said in a serious tone. "Bother"Then magic came from his hand in a purple cloud and turn the man into a snail with a cry of help and then walked to the snail and smash it with Bae protesting the whole way.

 **Back to the class**

"Chris wake up"Someone was shaking me lightly. "Chris wake up"It was Rose I realized and Immediately woke up.I look to see her staring at me.

"We are going to be late."She says before whispering in my ear. "Your mother is coming home."

I sigh as I got up. "My Mother is dead."I start walking out the class towards where we met Henry. "Let's go see the Queen shall we?" Rose ran up beside me and we walked out the door.

 **Time skip**

Henry, August,and I were sitting down at the dining room table.I drop Rose home a few hours ago and now sit with wooden man and my only hope out of here.I sigh as August looked at Henry's card.I watch the Dark One from was looking at the knit knacks and generally glaring and judging Pinocchio.I look at the stupid man who should be made of wood. "How Bad was it?" I asked and Henry was all tuned in and watch August.

"Getting caught in his office?"He asked like he didn't know what we were asking. "Not bad.I played it off" He said like it was nothing but he and I both knew if that stunt was With in the enchanted forest he would be on the bottom of 's boot and I would be right there with him.

"What were you looking for?"Henry asked .He looked excited but who wouldn't."Did you find it?"

"Nope."August said like no big broke in the scariest person in town's shop and didn't get killed and acts like he didn't accomplish the impossible. "But I have a feeling it's going to find me."Henry looked like he was going to ask another question but August redirected his attention. "There she is ." He said pointing at Snow White. "Why don't you give her your two's present?"Henry fell for it or just accepted it .

"Hey" Henry said turning to . " We have something for you." He said including me.

"Thank you." She said taking the seemed happy but also knowing of the fake smiles and friendliness made her read the card out loud but I toned back on my dream.I had not remeber Bay in a long was a friend but at the same time was related to one of my first friends but that friend stop talking to me way before he was a twinkle in his mother's eye.I noticed that Henry was leaving and turn my attention to August who was watching and revise verse.I got up from my chair and walked towards .

"Hello ."I looked at me and put his glass cup looked at me not like he looked at the other children but as if I had something he looked like the Dark one again but without his skin.

"Hello Chris." He said as Emma was arguing with .Gold kept an eye on the like he was waiting for them to finish.

"I need to talk to you in private." I said in my old authoritative voice but then remember I was talking to the one who I pay rent to so I changed tones. "When you have the 's important."

"Just give me a minute Chris and we can talk outside."He walked over to Emma after he said that.I snuck out while they were thoughts then returned to my original I going tell everything or was I going to stay as my cursed-self.

"So,what does the little Christian want to talk about?"I sighed when he said that not even wanting to face knew I had woken from the I knew about I knew about him.

"I'm sorry but my name is Chris, ."I said still trying to keep up my someone knew I be but in the Loony bin. "I want to talk about My Rose."

"I'm sorry Chris but flowers are 's department."He said.I hear him turn.I turn around fast.

"Do you know who her Father is?"I said and he stopped mid turn towards me and it was quiet neither of us spoke as we stare at each other. Both of us trying to figure out what the other knows. "I know who her father mother told me." There was silence again and I watch him process the information

"Am I her Father?" He said so unsure if he wanted to know if my mistress was his daughter.

Mary Margaret pov.

"Mary Margaret." David called out to me but I didn't listen.I was do mad and hurt by he didn't do as we planned and then he really thinks I would Murder her. "Please,wait" He calls again. God he can't take a hint. "Look,I'll leave if you want. I…I just think we need to talk." That's it!

"So talk."I said angrily.I didn't stop walking nor did he stop following like a lost dog.

"I need to apologize" he says like it wasn't obvious.

"Yes,you do."I reply not even looking at him. "Keep going" I walk closer to my car.

"I didn't believe you." He says "I didn't stand with you." I was about to open my car door when I rethought my actions.

"You know,"I started my raint. "I will never forget that moment…"I had troubles holding back my tears as I remember what he did. How he broke my heart. "The moment the world sort of blows you backwards,and the one person you thought would always be there to catch you…" I take a minute to let that settle in that thick head of his. "He isn't there."

"Look at what was going on." He said like he was an innocent snow flower. "It was your jewelry box,your fingerprints,knife in your apartment." Wow,he is dumb.

"It was a setup." I almost yelled. "Two ten year old and a five year old saw that."

"It was a really good one."He said "I'm human.I fell for it." I'm done with his shit. "I'm sorry,but we have to move forward."

"But we can't."I said shaking my head "It's like something in this world doesn't want us together."

"Like what?"He says with a half laugh. "Dark forces?"

"Maybe,"I said not looking at him "I don't know,but it's something just keeps pouring poison between what I don't want is to have all of those good memories replace by moments like that when I looked at you and I saw that you didn't believe me."

"No,"He said with tears in his eyes. "I know.I am so sorry."

"I know"I said.I sighed not really wanting to care.I just want to go home and snuggle with chris and watch late night cartoons with some ice cream and cookies. "I know"

"But I love you" He says in a whisper like he didn't want me nor the world hear it..There it I tried to avoid.

"And that is what makes it so sad."I said as he started to try not to cry. "I have to go is waiting for me at home."With that I got in my car and cracked it.

"Mary Margret, please" He said still trying

"No David" I said and with that I went home.

pov.

I watched My boy from is just waiting for me at the pound next to the cabin where I beated up .I walked closer damning the gods over my knee. "I know who you are." Isaid as he turn towards turns the other direction looking at me like. "And I know what you're looking for."

"Well,then I guess all the lying can stop papa."He said with a tone I couldn't quite decipher.I started to the forest not sure if he was my son or acted like he could be but looks were deceiving.

"You were right Bae." I said with honest like the Doctor said. "You were always right." He gave a look oh my gods. "I was a coward,and I never should've let you go.I know it's little consolation but I just want you to know that ever since you left,ever since you crossed the barriers of time and space,every waking moment I've been looking for you."I tried to keep my voice even but my emotions were clouding it "And now that I've finally found you,I know I can't make up for the past,for the lost time all I can do is to ask you to do what you've always done that's to be the bigger man" My voice cracks and I try to to the last bit."and forgive your Papa.I'm so sorry son.I'm so sorry,Bae."He comes over and hugs me as we both cry "Oh,my boy. My beautiful boy"I just need to know one more thing "Can you truly,truly forgive me?"

"I forgive you,papa."My boy made me the happiest Father ever.I need to show him it.

"You were looking for the knife."I said know it true.

"I thought if you still had it would mean you hadn't changed."He said in a sad tone.

"Well,let's go and find it and see" we walk to my hiding was several miles in the woods. "You have a sister now." I said "You're a big brother Bae."I kept walking.

"I have a sister."He said with shock. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Rose."I said. "She is five years of age and she has a Dragonborn likes flowers and books like her mother."I tried not to cry walked a few more steps before I started digging in the ground. "Her favorite is Beauty and the Beast" When I couldn't dig anymore I gave the shovel to him. "I buried it here shortly after Emma came to were 't want to take the chance of Regina finding it."

The boy shook his head as he dug deeper. "Of course."

"It should be right about here let's have a look."I picked the old knife. "Yeah" I look at the knife knowing it had no meaning anymore since all the magic was gone from this world but it does make a good test. "I want you to take it,the way I know you always wanted to.I found you,and I have your baby sister. I don't need magic anymore.I choose it once"I said the last part with disgust. "But now I choose my Family."He took the knife like he knew he it over in his hands.

""It's remarkable"He said then my heart sunk knowing he wasn't my pointed the knife towards me "By the power of the darkness,I command thee Dark one."My anger and disgust grew with each word.

"You're trying to control me." Spit the words out like the poison they were. August said the words again and my anger with the volume raised. "You're not my son."I said with a raised finger. "

Chris pov.

Mary Margaret and I snuggled on the couch watching this world's cartoons.I didn't see many of these when I lived with Hansel and Mo...No I don't have a Margaret was laughing and having a good time beside the fact she ate half a gallon of Ice cream and now working on the cookies.

"Chris did your mom every watch cartoons with you?" Mary Margaret asked.I shook my head.

"No Mama killed herself when I was five leaving me with Aunty and Little Rose." I she wasn't expecting that so she turned off the TV and turned to look at me.

"Tell me what happened."She said and I shook my head and went to bed.


	7. Good Bye Isn't forever

Writer:Sorry for the short Chapter but this is the last one before the last Chapter.

Rose was spending the night with .French was out on a Margaret and Emma were was leaving but I knew she would be curse had to be and I were at the kitchen counter with an Apple don't know where it came from but we think Snow made it. There was a knock at the door.

"I got it."Emma cried coming down stairs.

"Hey Emma."Henry said as Emma open the door. "Everything okay?You sound strange over the Walkie."

"Oh,um..."She said closing the door "No,I'm okay. Just um…."Rose turned around to watch them talking "Yesterday when I tried to take you away,You were right.I can't take you out of storybrooke but I can't stay either.."

"What?" Henry explain obviously not liking her idea like the rest of us.

"I have to go"She said .

"Go?"Henry said sad amd reminded me of the lost boys. "You mean leave storybrooke?"

"Yeah,"She said in a sad tone too"I spoke to Regina,and we made a deal.I'm still gonna be able to see you,just not everyday" Henry started argueing.I was focused on Rose who was focused on Henry. I know how Emma feels wondering if I made the right choices with if telling her Father was the right thing if not telling her about it was the right thing. If keeping her hidden from the cure but I knew I would kill again and again for because she is my because I'm bond to her. Not even because she has magic.I would do it because I love her more than the world and myself.I would die for her.

I snapped back to reality like a knife cutting into my heart when I heard Henry and Rose said in a broken and devastated voice. "You really don't believe?" Rose was now standing next to Henry.I was shocked as well.I thought she believed us.I thought she was going to save us.

"This is how it has to be right now."Emma said looking in Henry's eyes hoping he would understand as went down my face. "I made a deal,and I use my super power. She's telling the truth."I hear voice break and Rose ran to the Mary Margret's bed to cry over her lost hope. "She's gonna take really good care of you."

"Yes,"Henry said in an almost pleading voice with a mix of hope. "But she wants you dead"

"Come on,Henry!" Emma was begging never backs down or loses his fights.I thought with a smile.

"You're the only one that can stop her."He said with urgency. "Emma you are our only hope."

"Stop her from what?" Emma said. "All she's ever done is fight for just…"She sighs trying to find the right words. "Got out of hand." I snort in amusement and Emma flash me a dirty look. She turn back to Henry "I'm sorry."Henry hugged her. Rose came back over to me and we hopped back up on the counter we cut the treat in half.

"Where did you get that?"Henry asked as Rose about to take a bite.

"Regina "That all Emma had to say and I snatched it out of Rose's hands before she could take a bite. "Gave it to me."

"It's apple"I said and Henry became still looked confused

"So?"Emma said not putting the pieces together.

"It's can't eat it."Rose cried

"What?" Emma said Still confused.

"Don't you see?" Henry said in his explaining was a smart kid and all. "The Deal was all a trick to get you to eat that,to get rid of the savior."Emma sighed.

"Guys," She said not convinced "Come on. Why would she do that when I just told her I was gonna go?"

"Because as long as You're alive,You're a threat to the cure."I said in a dead and serious tone.

"Yeah,"Rose piped up. "No more happy ending. No more love. No more is getting rid of you like she got rid of Mama and try to get rid of us." I nod my head when she looked to me.

"Guys," She said still not believing us. "You've gotta stop thinking like this. All of you."

"BUT IT'S THE TRUTH!" Henry Yelled. "And you leaving isn't gonna change that."

"I'll prove it to you."Emma said trying to grab the half apple treat

"No!" Henry cried grabbing it from her.

"Henry" Emma said before scoffing "What are you doing?"

I kissed Rose's head and whisper in her ear "You were always my favorite Mistress." I hopped off the table and nodded to Henry.

"We're sorry it to come to this,Emma" Henry said starting the hero line then look to me to continue.

"You may not believe in the curse or in us." I said and looked in her slightly amused and sad eyes. "But we believe in You.I love you Rose" Then we bit into the poison treat.

As we chewed Emma spoke "See?You wanna have some Ic cream with that?"I heard Mary Margaret come down the stairs. "An then we can go…"All went black with the scream of our names.


End file.
